


Crushed

by romanee



Series: Couple That Kill's Together, Stay's Together [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Gen, Gore, M/M, Mentions of decapitation, Mild Gore, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: The first time it happened, he more or less blacked out. And things… got way more out of hand than what was planned when he came to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :))) still have some prompts from goretober and wanted to do something with them  
> chapter 2 might be Victor's pov but I havent gotten that far yet, until then o7

The first time it happened, he more or less blacked out. And things… got way more out of hand than what was planned when he came to.

When he woke up, he was tucked in a corner with a desk in front of him; the jacket Victor had been wearing was under his head as a pillow. Yuri winced when the headache he had got worse as he sat up; it felt as though he had been hit upside the head with a blunt object, the bump on his head was also a giveaway that something had connected with his skull but he’d rather not think about it.

Worming his way out of the spot he was in he looked over the desk ready to call out for Victor when his words died in his throat.

Yuri has seen blood before, he was clumsy and that usually led to accidents that involved him losing blood, but this was beyond anything he’d ever seen and in the center of it all was Victor. He was hunched over and looked as though he was trying to regain control of his limbs and Yuri wasn’t sure, but he could swear he heard what sounded like mumbled Russian pouring from his mouth.

He wanted to call out but he wasn’t sure what kind of reaction that would get, but he wanted to be near Victor; wanted to comfort him, and tell him he was okay and they would be okay.

So… he crawled over the desk and stumbled his way towards Victor. As much as he wanted to ignore the smell of death that seemed to surround him, Yuri couldn’t help but glance at the bodies that were scattered around. There was only four, but still… that was a lot of blood and Yuri swallowed, _their heads are gone…_

He bit his lip once he was behind Victor, fidgeting with his hands Yuri was about to reach out, but when his hand was a touch away from Victor’s shoulder he stopped.

“Victor…?” At the sound of his voice Victor took a sharp breath and spun around.

“Yuri!”

Thrown off balance from Victor’s weight, he fell to the floor, “Victor, careful… I still have a headache.” He tried to glare but when he felt Victor trembling he wrapped his arms around Victor and ran his fingers through matted hair, which startled Yuri since it was usually so soft, but when he saw the clumps of blood he started to panic.

“Victor,” he shook his shoulders with his now trembling hands, “Victor there’s blood in your hair, are you hurt??!!”

“Fine, I’m fine Yuri.” Yuri’s heart broke when he saw Victor trying to smile, tears still streaming down his face. “I thought I lost you, Yuri… they hit you so hard, I…” he buried his face in Yuri’s stomach, breathing him in. “I thought they took you away from me…” His words were mumbled against him, but Yuri heard them loud and clear.

“I’m okay… just a headache.” He trailed off and let Victor squeeze him closer to him.

Yuri could feel something seeping into the back of his shirt and he had a good idea as to what it was but he couldn’t be bothered, not when the love of his life was still clinging to him as thought if he let go Yuri would disappear.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so angry.” Perking up, Yuri started to traced little patterns on Victor’s back, encouraging him to talk. “I think I blacked out with anger actually, but at the same time I can still hear faint screaming, in the back of my head. I can still _feel_ the feeling of blood coating my hands; hear the cracking of bones as I crushed them… until their screams faded away.” The more he said, the softer his voice got, like he was fading in and out as he recalled his actions.

“We’ll get through this together okay?”

Victor rubbed his face against him, “Of course... my Yuri.”         


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((unedited))

Victor’s world came crashing to a halt.  

Frist when they tackled him to the ground and away from Yuri; then when they bound Yuri’s hands and when he wouldn’t stopped struggling against them and calling for him, they hit him.

That’s when he felt his heart break.

Yuri’s body was still as they held him up right; hit after hit after agonizing hit until his legs buckled and he fell to the ground.

That’s when his entire heart shattered.

Victor couldn’t hear himself yelling for Yuri, and he couldn’t hear them yelling amongst each other.

His body stopped trying to throw the body on top of his away and he laid there staring at Yuri’s motionless body.

_No… no, no, no, no, no!!_

_He can’t –_

Movement caught his attention and he watched frozen as one of them that had left came back into the room with a pipe and Victor didn’t even get the chance to blink as the pipe was swung and it connected with where Yuri’s head would be if Victor could see it.

Yuri’s body twitched then nothing.

Nothing

Nothing

There was blood on the pipe and Victor’s brain stopped processing everything except:   

_Yu...ri…. they took Yuri… away_

The pipe was then positioned in front of his face and then he was vaguely aware of his arm shoot out and grabbing the ankle of the man before and he somehow got him to lose is balance.

After that the only thing he played attention to was Yuri, but they were keeping him away from him even still and that wouldn’t do. There was something satisfying about hearing someone’s face cracking against his fists.

Once he was sure they wouldn’t be bothering him, we went to Yuri and untired his hands and lifted his body up and moved him to a corner of the room; he slipped out of his jacket and bunched it up and placed it under Yuri’s head and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

He looked around for something that he could use to block Yuri way from the rest of the room and a desk that was abandoned in the opposite corner seemed to be what he was left with for options. Victor made quick work of pushing it and positioning just so. Now he could give them his undivided attention.

Since they were still unconscious he dragged them to different spots in the room and waited until at least one of them started to move. And when he saw the first signs of movement from the man who had held him down Victor got to his feet, grabbed the pipe, and shoved it into the man’s mouth ignoring all his pleas.

Three more times he repeated this process and each time the bodies became more and more unrecognizable; he had used too much force around their necks that it separated head from body and that… _that_ was satisfying.         

To say the least he was a mess and the room was a mess and now he was alone. Yuri was… Victor fell to the ground and let himself grieve. Minutes seemed to turn to hours, but in reality it wasn’t even close to two hours since he started.

Then a lovely voice called out to him.

“Victor…?”

At the sound of Yuri’s voice he took a sharp breath and spun around.

“Yuri!”


End file.
